A Champions Crisis
by Little A Granger
Summary: Tyson becomes ill from bottling up all his problems. But just when he's about to have a nervous break down, Kai steps in to really knock some sense into the champion. [Based on real events]. TyKa!
1. Chapter 1

**A Champions Crisis~  
.TyKa.**

"Mr Granger, I don't know how to tell you this, but what you are experiencing right now, are identical to the symptoms of a nervous breakdown." The doctor spun around from his desk to view the champion, "You need to talk Tyson before you self destruct. What exactly has been bothering you?"

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly became rigid and Tyson quickly found it difficult to breathe. His chest was tightening yet his muscular figure was going numb. He really didn't know what to say to the doctor, instead, he just glanced over his shoulder to look at his team captain.

But Kai didn't have the slightest ounce of sympathy in his stern facial expression. The Hiwatari knew that Tyson was the only person who could set himself free from his own toxic mind, especially as he got himself in to this mess in the first place. Tyson was solely to blame for this. However to watch his most worthy rival destruct so easily was something that did concern Kai, he did honestly believe that Tyson was so much stronger than this.

 _So what happened?_

* * *

"You cannot go another day without eating something Tyson."

The blond American sliced his ham and mustard sandwich in half and then pushed his plate across the table to offer it to his best friend. But the more he observed how Tyson would gaze at the sandwich in disgust, it kinda put Max off the thought of eating too.

"Please, Tyson, have a bite."

A twitch then pulsed through the champions figure and his mouth suddenly started to dry up. He placed his opened palms onto the table and his closed tightly. "I just can't Max. I'm not hungry." Tyson answered with his stomach wrenching uncomfortably.

Unsure what to say, Max then placed his half of the sandwich down onto the table too. It was devastating for him to see how his best friend was self destructing so easily. ' _What has caused this?!'_ \- He asked himself in his mind with his innocent blue eyes fogging up with sympathetic tears.

But before the Draciel wielder could mutter a single word, Tyson had already sensed the dramatic change in the atmosphere and it gave him the kick up the ass that he needed to comfort his emotional teammate.

He quickly piped up, "Max, I am fine, I promise..."

"No you are not!" Max fired back with his head lowering towards the table, he couldn't watch Tyson's reaction for much longer because it was driving him up the wall. "It's not like you to turn down food, never mind reject it for a month! Tyson, you are ill. Why don't you talk to anyone? We want to help you."

Opening his eyes to fix them on the sobbing boy who was sat across from him, Tyson bit down onto his lower lip and he picked up the sandwich in his right hand. Yet when he raised the portion to his mouth, it felt like his stomach had rejected the food before he had even taken a bite.

A violent urge thrived through Tyson's inner build and he released the sandwich from his hand. "Urgh, this is so annoying!" He grunted whilst slamming his left fist against the table. He really was losing his cool right now.

And all Max could do was jump at the unexpected bang, then watch his best friend have a temper tantrum. But this tantrum was slightly different from all the others that he'd witnessed in the past. Tyson was slowly breaking down and his words came directly from his raw and throbbing chest. It shattered Max's little heart to watch his champion express his concerns in such a broken tone.

' _Oh Tyson, what is wrong with you? Let me help you.'~_

"People must think I love the idea of me skipping my meals. Well, do you know what? I hate it. I honestly fucking hate it. I want to go to an all you can eat buffet and stuff my face without feeling guilty about how much food it takes me to fill me up."

"Uh..." Max sat up straight and tilted his head aside, "What?"

"People think I am doing this on purpose. Like they must think I love the idea of all my clothes getting too big for me. They must think I crave their pity because I haven't got the energy to beyblade train properly!"

"Tyson… calm down… I was just trying to help you..."

"The next person to tell me to eat is going to get a smack around the head because I cannot take all this pressure anymore! I will heal in my own time." Just as that last statement echoed within the air, Tyson got up from the table and stormed out the room to head to the bathroom. "Urgh, I just can't hear that phrase anymore. _'Eat something Tyson_.' It's driving me crazy!"

Unaware of how loud his desperate cries were, Tyson could be heard through the entire premises of the dojo. Thus he caught the attention of his other teammates who were sat outside on their lunch break.

Rei lowered his fork in to his salad and shifted his caramel eyes over towards Kai to witness his reaction. Strangely, the Hiwatari had done exactly the same thing as Rei – they exchanged looks until Kai had closed his eyes again.

"When he calms down, I think I am going to have a chat with him." The Drigger wielder spoke calmly with a hint of sourness. "I will take him to a meditation session or sit with him in his spa."

Kenny picked up a cloth from the decking floor to wipe the oil from his hands and replied to Rei, "I wouldn't bother wasting your time with the whole meditation session Rei. Tyson isn't one to have patients for that type of relaxation and it will only annoy you. Tyson just needs some space so he can find himself again. He will probably talk when he's ready." He explained, trying to be the voice of reason on everyones behalf.

But sadly, not everyone had the tolerance for this behaviour. Rei was worried, yet Kai was losing his temper (despite that he wasn't showing it).

"Hm, you may be right Chief. But have you seen how much weight he has lost? The guy can practically fit another person in his trousers now..."

"Did you not hear what Kenny just said?" Kai bluntly interrupted, "Tyson will not listen to whatever you have to say. So stop wasting your time and keep training."

Everyones head then turned over to the familiar face who had chose to amongst them on the decking floor. His eyes were swollen, yet his cheeks were pale. "I don't think it will be a good idea to let Tyson beyblade in the next round of the tournament guys. He's really not well." Max wasn't holding back how he felt anymore.

"He has to blade because he didn't beyblade in the last match either." Kai leaned his head up to the sky and opened his eyes, he then confessed his plan a little earlier than he had expected to "But Tyson is blading the weakest blader on the team, Kevin."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Champions Crisis.  
.Chapter 2.**

There was no escape. The car doors were locked and the stubborn Hiwatari was sat behind the wheel. Tyson wasn't going anywhere, unless he was willing to smash one of the glass windows to damage his own vehicle. But even if he did that, Tyson knew that Kai would break his legs to prevent him from running away; it was cowardly move in Kai's view. The Russian captain really was determined to vaporise those demons whom were eating away at Tyson's mental state.

It was clear that the Granger couldn't see all the negative changes that were reoccurring upon his presence, especially as he was the one looking in the mirror everyday. Nothing seemed different. However, the ones who loved him couldn't help but acknowledge the symptoms of self destruction that were blatantly obvious to spot.

Yet they couldn't get through to him being he was stubborn enough to not listen to their warnings.

Tyson was pale. He was thin with no appetite. Don't forget the careless attitude; Tyson had shut his mouth and prevented himself from opening up about his issues.

This new individual on the team simply wasn't the world champion that everyone adored – it's as if the old Granger from the first world championships had packed his bags and left. Tyson was dying and he needed to find himself quickly before his mental health got the best of him.

Kai knew this was a race against time. That's why he didn't waste anymore of those precious seconds. He rotated his whole figure around to face his rival with such a dry and serious expression written all over his sculptured features.

"Come on then Tyson, I haven't got all day. What's bothering you?"

* * *

"Next up to face the dish, is Tyson and Kevin! Give it up for the bladers!"

The idea of bey-battling Kevin wasn't something that overly thrilled the beyblade champion, but he simply resisted the urge to throw a childish tantrum when the spotlight shone brightly into Tyson's direction. It was now his turn to approach the dish and prove to that his name was worthy to have his name engraved on the hall of fame as the most successful beyblade world champion.

' _How awkward.'_ \- Tyson forced a fake grin onto his mouth.

"I hate you so much right now." The Dragoon wielder hissed at his captain as he waved at the roaring fans who were showing their love for him. "Is this why you wouldn't let anyone tell me who I was beybattling?"

Shrugging, the captain crossed his arms and legs in a cold gesture. He then stated coldly, "Maybe. But I'm you'll get over it." Kai had forbidden everyone from telling Tyson the bad news, but he didn't really care about the aftermath – all he was interested in right now was protecting his teams image.

Shaking in rage, Tyson quickly strolled towards the dish whilst pulling out his beyblade gear to prepare for his launch. He was keen to get this match over and done with so he could resume his tantrum backstage and bollock Kai at the same time.

"Oh man, he's livid." Max gulped with his eyes widening, "The guy is literally walking up to the bey-dish like he has had an accident in his pants."

A sweat drop appeared in the Rei's of forehead and Kenny's head then lowered into his gloved palms. Nobody on the team really knew where to put their face, except Kai. He was resisting the urge to smirk in a smug manner.

"Oh well, it guarantees us a win." Kai bluntly stated. He thought to himself, _'He can take his primadonna moment out on Kevin.'_

"I got so excited when Lee told me that I was facing you in the dish." The youngest White Tiger member then loaded his launcher and aimed it at his worthy opponent. "You are going down Tyson and that title on your name is going to be mine to claim."

Twitching, Tyson's eyebrows wriggled. "Well, at least your team leader told you who you were facing." He slid in the sarcastic remark and briefly glanced his head over his shoulder to catch Kai's reaction.

Nothing, there was no change in his body language. It was as if Kai had switched off to ignore Tyson completely. However, Max on the other hand, he was squirming uncomfortably and croaking. He just knew that his best friend was going to fall into a troublesome state if he didn't calm down sooner rather than later.

"Jeez, I am starting to feel awful now..."

"Don't feel bad Max." Rei interrupted Max, "I think today will do him some good because once he gets everything out of his system. His tone was stern, yet cool. It's like Rei was remaining calm because the storm was yet to kick off in the beyblade stadium. "We may be able to approach him later and get through to him so we can support him better."

"Huh?" Kevin tilted his head, "What's that supposed to mean Tyson?"

"Nothing." Tyson huffed as he looked back at his opponent, "Still, let's get this over with and knock that false confidence out of you."

"Bladers at the ready!" DJ distracted the crowd from the harsh comment and raised the atmosphere to an all-time high. "3….2….1!"

The countdown began and both beybladers took their launching stance. They both seemed to have deterimination gleaming from deep within their pupils, but it was Kevin who was blissfully unaware of the fact that was about to go down in Beyblade History.

This beyblade match was yet to become one of the biggest shocks in Beyblade history and Tyson was about to educate everyone about his near coming mistake~

"LET IT RIIP!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to the people who have supported recently, especially my friends and family. I am getting better now and I am writing again :P. Kisses have been blown to the people who reviewed ( **NoEarlyBird, CRSWoodferns, Devi and** **solitaireseraphim silvertaciturn** ) - **Granger** ~


	3. Chapter 3

**A Champions Crisis  
.[Chapter 3].**

"Galman! Let's show him what true power looks like!" The green haired teenager declared as he took his final stance, "Attack now!"

"Pft, in that case, let's show him what a champion can do." Tyson rubbed his index finger under his nose and grinned confidently, "Dragoon!"

Even though neither bitbeast had risen out of their blades, the spinning tops charged across the dish and collided against one another aggressively. Galman was struggling to maintain a steady spin, but Dragoon had a bigger problem that was awaiting for him.

Tyson didn't have enough energy to keep fuelling this force and it wasn't long until the aftermath of his mental health decline had got the best of him. Within seconds of the attack, the Bladebreaker had collapsed onto his knees. His eyelids were firmly closed and his body was trembling helplessly.

The world champion had finally burnt out~

"Tyson!" Max screamed out naturally. "He's down!"

"What?" Kai's eyes flung wide open and he leaned onto the edge of his seat to get a better glance of the scenario. He seriously couldn't believe what he was witnessing; Tyson was out cold and Dragoon had been left to defend himself without any reinforcement. "Urgh."

"Now is your chance Kevin!" Lee called out from behind his teammate, "Finish him quickly."

"Lee!" Rei barked from the otherside of the dish as he rushed over to Tyson to hold his teammate in his arms, "Even if Kevin defeated Dragoon, this win wouldn't be ethical or fair..."

"Since when do you know the definition of fairness?" Kevin grinned and clenched his fists. He was going to seize the opportunity before it jumped out of the window. "Galman! Finish off this disgrace!"

Although Dragoon was wobbling unsteadily, the beyblade was still spinning. The ancient beast wasn't satisfied with the injustice that Kevin was about to perform. He was confused as to why his owner had fallen so weak, but there was no way that Dragoon was going to let his owner down without putting up a fight, especially as Tyson has taken so many hits for the bit-beast himself.

"NOW!"

"Kevin!" Max was loading his beyblade launcher, but Kai had restrained him by reaching out his hand to latch it onto the scruff of his green t-shirt. "Uh… Kai! You have to let me go man, Tyson needs us!"

But Kai didn't utter a single word. Instead, he just shot his American teammate a cold glare that spoke a million phrases in one. It wasn't by choice, but the Hiwatari was protecting the team from losing their cool.

Galman began to drive into the unsteady beyblade, but Dragoon had seen enough. Without a warning, he rerversed his gears and went into attack mode. The white beyblade glowed and Dragoon rose out of the spinning top like a dangerous warrior who was ready to end this fight without having an ounce of mercy in his attacks.

The crowd gasped and Rei shielded Tyson's figure as a huge hurricane began to build up in the atmosphere.

"Kevin! Get out of there now before you get hurt!"

Mariah's caring words went unheard as the hurricane had popped Kevin's eardrums. He braced his arms to protect his face and he began to scream effortlessly. It was too late, Kevin was feeling the full aftermath of Tyson's fall.

"Wow, Dragoon is angry." Kenny shrieked with tears filling his anxious eyes. "He is protecting Tyson."

"Go DRAGOON!" Max gritted his teeth and growled in a low tone, "Show them that you and Tyson are not a force to be messed with!"

Galmon couldn't withstand the hurricanes full force as the harsh winds blew the beyblade out towards the edge of the dish. Dragoon's fierce roar then intimidated the war monkey and the lilac beyblade began to lose its spin.

 _He was history~_

Kevin's beyblade went flying out of the dish and the young teenager was sent flying backwards along with it. He landed at his leaders feet, whom didn't look impressed with the result of the match.

But there simply wasn't any time to celebrate for the Bladebreakers. Once the storm had dramatically disappeared and Dragoon had returned to his beyblade to stop spinning. The spinning top then self destructed into a thousand tiny pieces. It was representing just how fragile the bit-beast and his master [Tyson] was.

Kai then finally had released Max and the pair then rushed over to Tyson. He was still conscious, but he simply wasn't lifeless. The champion had over exhausted himself from trying to pretend that everything was 'normal', when secretly, it wasn't. He was broken.

"I think this is a serious wake up call guys. Tyson needs help." Rei stated in a concerned tone as he picked up his teammate to lift him over his right shoulder. "I am taking him to the hospital. Kai, will you take my match against Lee?"

"No." Bluntly replied Kai, "We are not changing our plan because of this drama queen..."

"Kai!" Kenny bellowed in frustration, "If you don't take that match, then I will!"

A smirk then creased into the corners of the captain's mouth as he snatched the burden on Rei's shoulders. "I am taking him. After all, I am always the reserve." The Dranzer wielder explained wisely as he carried Tyson out of the dome and headed out to his own private vehicle.

They went straight to the hospital, but he wasn't going to let Tyson live this down until he opened up about exactly what was bothering him~

* * *

"Come on then, I haven't got all day."

"Why are you so bitter and involved in this Kai?" Tyson questioned with his eyes swelling up with tears, "Is it because I almost lost my title to Kevin?"

An impatient growl flared through Kai's mouth and he latched his hands onto the steering wheel to prevent himself from punching Tyson in the face.

"Do you forget that I am your captain Tyson? It's my job to protect this team, even if it means defending your title." The bluenett Russian snarled, "So drop the rivalry for ten minutes and get talking."

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally wrote the chapter that I have been looking forward to so much. I cried, I laughed and I wanted to hug every single character that was present. But hey, I am getting better now as I have promised myself a fresh start. I am forgiving myself for not being perfect and I am going to escape this tunnel of depression so I can stay strong for my siblings. Life is what you make it - **Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews:  
kaidatinuchan**  
 **A. E. Stover**  
 **CRSW**  
 **solitaireseraphim . silvertaciturn**  
 **Devi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Champions Crisis  
Chapter [4] – Restart~**

A minute felt like an hour. An hour felt like a day. Then the day felt like a week. The week… yea you get the idea.

Time was passing by so painfully slow.

Tyson just couldn't find the strength to spit out all the burdens that weighed down his happiness. His chest was tight, yet his throat was swollen. In fact, it's as if the secrets had overpowered his confidence as well as his carefree attitude. Tyson was suffocating and eventually he began to experience the drowning effect – he couldn't breathe, nor could he think straight.

But Kai wasn't a patient man. He wasn't willing to watch his rival drown in self pity. Instead he just reached out his hands and then latched them onto Tyson's yellow t-shirt. "Well, come on then Granger." The Russian demanded with so much frustration echoing inside his voice.

"Kai, this won't help at all!" Tyson barked defensively, "Besides! I've already been through all this with Hiro. I don't need you throttling me too."

Kai's pupils widened and his muscles suddenly weakened, "What?"

He'd finally had a breakthrough~

Tyson bounced his head off the headrest in temper and he growled impatiently. "Urgh! Hiro..." He still couldn't finish his sentence. It's as if there was something pinching the tip of his tongue to prevent him from speaking. The heavy weight in his chest was suffocating, yet Tyson was eager to overcome this battle to win the long term war.

"Hiro has already been giving me a hard time and I don't need it from you too." The Granger explained, "How am I supposed to tell the guy that he's a big contribute towards my anxiety, when he too just wants to fucking help me?!"

The grasp on the amber coloured t-shirt was then released and his unsteady palm was placed back into his lap. It was as if the impatient leader was now beginning to question the idea of him also triggering Tyson's anxiety. After all, why wouldn't he if he was repeating the actions of his older brother, Hiro?

' _But why the hell was Hiro a trigger in the first place!?'~_

"I am tired of people expecting too much from me all the time, especially as you all just end up leaving me anyway!" Tyson fired out into the open, "People like me are just ' **funny** ' or ' **suffering with a lousy disorder**.' So why the hell would I want to speak to ' **normal** ' people like you?!"

' _Uh… Where was all this coming from?'_ \- Kai was dying to shift uncomfortably at this point. But he kept his cool and perked his ears up to absorb every single fine detail that his rival was confessing too. _'Keep it coming Tyson.'_

"Then after saying all that, he wants to know what's wrong with me." Tyson's eyes were swelling up once again and his voice was starting to croak. "I know I'm a mess. But nobody will ever understand. So why should I bother talking in the first place!? Sometimes I wonder if I was better off..."

Kai finished his sentence deliberately to gain Tyson's attention. "Gone? Dead?" He'd clearly heard enough.

"Well, no. I've never wanted to take my own life Kai." The Dragoon wielder confessed with his heart pounding against his chest, making him breathless, "Sometimes I just want to pack my bags and runaway somewhere. I need to start again."

A negative gesture then overrode Kai's body and he bit the inside of his cheek. He was really taking his time to think about his choice of words before speaking them. The last thing he needed was for Tyson to smash open the window and bail out the tournament.

"Nobody is stopping you from disappearing Tyson." The Russian explained with a cunning idea brewing inside his noggin. "You can pack your bags tonight and take the next flight to Barbados with no commitments on your shoulders..."

Tyson panted strongly, "That's not true Kai..." His anxiety was on the edge again.

"Yes it is, but you just don't see it that way." Kai then unlocked the car doors and sealed his hands back onto the steering wheel. "But if a few empty words make you want to run to the otherside of the world, then you seriously need to stop listening to people."

A sudden dry smirk then invaded the corners of his dry lips and Kai sat up straight in the drivers seat. "And here I am thinking that you never listened anyways." As soon as that phrase echoed within the fresh air; the hairs on Tyson's spine flew straight up towards the sky.

"You're one to talk Kai, you always ditch your commitments…."

"But this is not about me, is it?"

"Urgh!" The Granger sulked. "Fine, you're right."

Oh yes, the crimson eyed captain had an answer for everything right now.

"Your team need you. So are you staying or are you leaving? Because if you leave, I will pick up the pieces this time." Kai was strangely offering Tyson the opportunity to take a break. "You can return once you are well again."

Tyson licked his lips and nodded a no. "No, I can't leave the team. I adore them all too much to walk away from them." He admitted with a teardrop spilling from his left eye. "Plus, I would never forgive myself for leaving you with all the burden anyways Kai. We are teammates." He added softly with another tear leaking from his right eye.

"Then you need to let us help you Tyson. This team does not care about what everyone else thinks of you Tyson. They don't know you like we do." Kai didn't want to place his heart upon his sleeve, but this scenario couldn't have been dealt with any other way. "So what exactly happened?"

The broken hearted young male then closed his eyes to hide the hurt and he swallowed the large weight that was floating inside his breathing space. "I had a drunken one night stand with another beyblader at a party. I did it because I have just found exactly what I am Kai. I'm not straight." He admitted with so much disgust lingering within the tone of his voice.

Although this wasn't a shock to Kai, he just rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Is that it?" He snarled in his usual tone. If anything, he was relieved to know that the burden on Tyson's shoulders had been lifted.

Tyson's eyes flung wide open and his palms dropped onto his thighs, "What do you mean is that it!?" He demanded in temper.

"Is that it?" Kai repeated with his smirk still drawn across his lips, "Tyson I have known you were curious for a long time." He admitted with no guilt in his tone what so ever.

"Wait, what!? How?!"

"We will discuss that another time. But what has all this got to do with Hiro?" Kai wasn't ready to speak about his hunch just yet. "How has that waste upset you?"

Tyson shuffled around in his seat to fully face his captain head on. "Don't you change the subject Kai Hiwatari!" He snapped back with so many mixed emotions swirling inside his lost chestnut brown eyes.

"This isn't the time or place..."

"I don't care." Tyson wasn't having none of it. "How the hell did you know?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will feature some TyKa hints guys, so don't get too impatient yet xD. Thank you for being so kind and supportive with the reviews. I know it's been ages since I have written up a piece for this story, but after many months of planning and living through this plot, I finally have drawn up some material. Seriously, it's been the most emotional time for me, so I hope it doesn't make you guys too. Take care and please tell the people you love, that you love them ;) - **Granger~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Champions Crisis  
~Chapter 5~**

"Hiro knows everything. But he still insists that my little one night stand was all just a 'silly mistake.' It's driving me crazy because Hiro thinks that this is just a 'phase'. He's said even had the cheek to say it to my face twice now." Tyson explained with his chest easing up a little. "I have tried to tell Hiro that I am just finding out who I really am. But he doesn't want to believe it all. I do kinda think that he is slightly homophoabic."

' _Hiro knew all this time and he hasn't done nothing._ ' - The Hiwatari was taking a brief moment to swallow his destructive temper that was brewing within the pit of his toned stomach. ' _He's such a shit head!_ '

"So yea, this has more to do with Hiro than anything else." Tyson explained with his head lowering down towards his lap. "I do sometimes wonder if he's right though."

Kai rolled his eyes and then started up the car engine. He didn't really know what to say. So he just did what he did best and tensed his tongue. After all, Kai had his own little secret to deal with~

"Believe what you want. But only an idiot would listen to him." Snarled Kai in a smug tone as Tyson shot him a questionable glance. "In the last tournament, Hiro was stupid enough to stand in your way. So are you going to let him do it again?"

Nodding negatively, Tyson took a deep breath and embraced the brief silence that took place between the two bladers. He was gently calming down his anxiety as he thought about all the past events that he'd been through within the time space of his career. Yea, there had been many ups and downs, but never did Tyson think about walking away from his teammates. They were around before Hiro, and they will most likely stick around once he'd disappeared again.

They were the only people whom remained in his life [don't forget Grandpa, Ryuu!].

Eventually, up a brief smirk sketched itself onto his dry lips. "Oh come on Kai. Everyone stood in my way in the last tournament. Besides, why are you changing the subject again? How did you know that I was gay?" He refused to drop this topic now that he had come clean about his worry.

The tension in the atmosphere then took a drastic swing as Tyson had reversed the roles between himself and his captain. He locked the car doors and adjusted his seating position to get even more comfortable.

Tyson wasn't moving~

' _It doesn't' take me long to open up to Kai because I trust him. But I bet that it will take Kai all year to lower his cards onto the table. After all, he's more stubborn than I am.'~_

Tyson wanted to chuckle at the thought. But his poker face remained in play as he suddenly found the patients to wait for Kai to open up. Tyson was desperately keen to hear all this evidence to put his mind at rest.

"I said this isn't the time Tyson." The Russian stood his ground and placed the key into the ignition. He was ready to start up the car and then drive them back to the dojo so Tyson could be reunited with the team. But he wasn't prepared for the aftermath.

Kai stated calmly, "Everyone is waiting to see you."

"But..."

"No." Kai destroyed the awkward tension in the atmosphere before Tyson got too used to it. "Now put your seat belt on and concentrate on your breathing."

"Kai!" Tyson's tantrum soon kicked in to play. He purposely unlocked the vehicle to opened the car door. "We aren't going anywhere!"

"If you don't think that I will drive with that door open then you have got another thing coming."

That empty threat meant nothing to the pale Granger, especially as he was ready to test just how far Kai was willing to play ball with him.

"I dare you." He retorted with a hint of insecurity flaring from the tip of his tongue. "And if that doesn't work, then I will set off the airbags."

"You Moran!" Kai was about to have his own tantrum at this rate. "Urgh. Shut the door!"

' _He's cracking! Holy shit!'~_

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what you know!"

"So much for the self-pity huh?" The Dranzer wielder sarcastically stated before twisting his tongue inside his mouth.

He desperately wanted to boot his rival out of the car and return back to the dojo alone. But he just knew that his teammates would skin him alive for ditching the most 'vulnerable' and most 'loved' member of the Bladebreakers.

Secretly, Kai knew that the team needed Tyson to win the tournament. So the enthusiastic blader wasn't allowed to leave the BBA without providing them with a death certificate.

Yes, Kai would have taken the bullet and the stress for his rival. But he was slightly uneasy about the thought of having to face Mr Dickinson's wrath. After all, it wasn't Kai's place to administer Tyson a vacation.

So with Tyson remaining on the team; that was one less headache that the Hiwatari needed to endure.

"Fine! I will tell you."

' _If I don't tell him, he will childishly play up until the cows come home and that's another headache I could do without.'~_

* * *

Picking up the remote from Max's lap, Kai then looked over to each of his teammates to see that Tyson was the only one who was still awake.

' _That's strange, he's usually the second one the pass out.'~_

Max was curled up on the armchair, yet Ray had chosen to go bed hours ago because he wanted get an early nights sleep. Secretly though, the entire team knew that Ray was more interested in texting Mariah and Lee because he was bored of the film. The obvious symptoms were that the guy had been yawning and huffing through the first half of the film as he just couldn't see anything scary about a bunch of clowns living in the shitters.

Still, it was a movie that Tyson and Kai had to finish and that's exactly what they did. But when Kai looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was almost 1am, he huffed with annoyance at himself.

' _Fuck, we both are going to struggle to wake up in the morning.'~_ He concluded to himself before turning off the television to catch Tyson's full attention.

"I feel like I need to watch that again." The half asleep blader then yawned like a lion as he stretched out across the chair. "I day-dreamt through half of it."

Kai smirked briefly and tilted his head side to side. He too wasn't thinking straight, but that didn't stop him from admiring how cute the Granger looked as he watched him rubbed his delicate eyes.

"So, are you coming to bed then?" The raven haired male asked as he got up onto his feet.

' _Wait, what?'~_

Tyson's hands then helplessly dropped into his lap and his once overtired figure anxiously sprung to life. "Me come to bed? Dude you don't want that. I dribble, I talk in my sleep, I get really hot and I starfish. Dude you would hate me in bed with you..." He was interrupted by Kai's teasing yet dry tone.

"I wasn't inviting you."

Kai was dying to laugh at the puzzled expression that had smeared across his rivals sculptured face. But he just sucked on his lower lip as he analysed every single gesture and fidget that Tyson performed.

"Huh?" Tyson swallowed the last of the saliva in his mouth forcefully and he tilted his head aside. He was so uncomfortable right now, especially as his creative mind had made things awkward between him and Kai. "Oh, I knew that you doughnut. I was just pre-warning you for future reference."

An eyebrow pointed up towards Kai's hairline. "I look forward to it then Tyson." He mocked in return. Of course, he was digging for more information to find out what exactly was going on inside the deputy captains mind.

Plus, it was a bonus to watch Tyson squirm uncomfortably too. It soon woke him up again. In fact, it was as if the rival had just gulped down an energy drink and sprung back to life like a fresh daisy in the spring time.

His tone was now so lost, "What? Uh?" And Tyson didn't know where to put his face. Instead he just gazed his eyes over to Kai to study his poker face. Of course, there was nothing that Tyson could gather and Kai was about to put an end this tense moment.

"Goodnight Tyson."

"Night?" Tyson's eyes wanted to roll out of his head as he watched Kai walk out the room and close the door quietly behind him. He knew that Kai felt the awkwardness too, but he was just a professional at hiding his true feelings. "What a wierdo."

' _I'm the wierdo?_ ' - Kai thought to himself whilst rolling his eyes. ' _You're one to talk sometimes Granger.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm arguing with myself on the next chapter because I am tempted to add a brief smut moment. But we will see how it goes xD. Thanks so much for the support guys and lets make this xmas a yaoi Christmas ;). This chapter is dedicated to the only Kai in my life, you know who you are dude. You're an amazing friend - **Granger~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Champions Crisis  
Chapter [6]**

"Pft, I was over tired." Pointed out Tyson as he slunk back into his chair. "Seriously, I think all of those fangirls have gone to your head Kai. Not everyone has a crush on you."

' _ **But you do. Don't you Tyson?'**_ ~

Yes, the champion was sulking. But Kai couldn't help but smirk at the blush that was flaring across his rivals cheeks. He had always been such a shit liar, yet Kai was probably one of the few people who could tell when the Dragoon wielder was really lying. After all, everyone has been pretty slow at reading the hints about his sexuality.

Still, Kai didn't respond to that little childish comment. He just turned on the car engine and placed on his seat belt. "It's time to go Tyson." The raven haired blader was hinting at the fact that they had spent too much time in this suffocatingly cheap vehicle.

Even though the loner's suggestion seemed like a logical thing to do because he wanted to reunite with his friends; Tyson didn't want to go home. He was enjoying this quality time that he was spending with the Dranzer wielder, especially as Kai was the only person who could strip down Tyson's defensive barriers to reveal his damaged core.

Nobody else has achieved that goal and now that Tyson could look back at all the familiar faces that were involved in his life, he finally realised that so many people have tried to get through to his insecurities: Hiro, Max, Ray, Kenny, Grandpa, the family doctor, the therapist, and so on.

' _But how did Kai know how to walk through these barriers like they were nothing? Hmmm~'_

He took another deep breath before mirroring Kai's actions. Tyson placed on his seatbelt and pressed his lips into a firm line. The most stubborn member of the team was ready to go home to face the rest of his team.

But as soon as the vehicle travelled onto the road, Tyson just couldn't escape the heavy weight of his exhaustion that had plummeted onto his broad shoulders. He was fighting to keep his eyelids open, meanwhile his breathing pace was slowing down drastically.

' _Where the hell has this come from?!'~_

The sleepless nights were finally taking their toll on the Japanese blader and it didn't take long for him to pass out into that deep sleep that his body had been craving so desperately. For the first time in a long time, the champion finally felt safe enough to put his anxiety to bed as he knew that Kai would protect him~

Two hours had ticked by and Tyson's body had consciously resuscitated itself back to life. His eye lids were still glued together tightly, but that didn't stop his other senses from springing back to life. He could feel the sensation of someone's lips briefly pressing against his cold cheek, yet his hearing could register someone soft breath brushing against his earlobe.

"See you around." The dry voice whispered before leaving the bedroom in a hurried gesture. "We have so much to discuss."

Even though he was so determined to force himself out of this sleepy phase to chase down the mysterious figure; Tyson really couldn't find the energy within himself to open his eyelids and lift a muscle. The burden of his depression had finally hit him full force and Tyson was really struggling to fight off this heavy exhaustion that was weighing down his chest.

' _Why can't I wake up!? Urgh, I am going to be awake all night again if I keep passing out in the days!''_

Even though Tyson's head was filled with dilemmas. That was nothing compared to the issues that were taking place within the dojo's family kitchen. The tension became gut wrenching uncomfortable when Hiro had walked through the doorway with his bags packed over his shoulders. The team were very uncomfortable with the idea of Hiro ditching his brotherly responsibilities, especially as Tyson was in such an awkward state.

"Are you going anywhere nice?" Max questioned in a sarcastic tone as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I heard the dojo was nice this time of the year."

"Max." Ray hushed in a low growl. "If Hiro wants to leave, then leave him be. After all, Tyson has us to watch out for him now."

"Does he now?" The older Granger raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I have some things to take care of. So don't wait up for me."

The spotlight soon directed from Hiro and diverted onto Kai as he too walked into the room with his carkeys swirling around his index finger. "Keep me updated." Was all he said before pausing for a brief moment to register his teammates facial expressions.

"You're leaving too!?" Kenny's jaw flew towards the floor as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "How inconsiderate could you guys be?!"

"Kenny!" The Drigger wielder fired up again as he slammed his cup of hot tea onto the dinner table, "If they want to leave, let them."

The American then twisted his lips to swallow his frustration, meanwhile Kenny just stomped his foot in temper. Neither of them were pleased at the sight they were witnessing, but they both knew that Ray was right deep down. If those selfish pigs wanted to leave, why can't they? They are free to do so, right?

"But Tyson..."

Ray's voice became dominant and low, "I'm not going to ask you again Kenny." He too didn't agree with Kai and Hiro chosing to leave. But he knew that they would soon run back to the scene if they were summoned by Tyson. After all, they both loved him in the most dry and awkward way possible~

Max pulled out a chair to sit himself beside Ray at the table. He focused his curious blue eyes over to his captain to attempt to read his emotionless face. "Fine, we will keep you both updated. But you can answer to Tyson when he wakes back up." The Draciel blader concluded as he reached out his hand to help himself to Ray's prawn crackers. He was comfort snacking.

Hiro shrugged at them and he then left the room. However, Kai just nodded and placed his left hand into his trouser pocket. He wasn't giving nothing away, but the Russian had to return home to focus on his business studies. It wasn't the most popular decision within his lifetime, but he'd already contributed massively towards this dramatic scenario.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh man, I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to update. The truth is, I got so far ahead on the plot that I just couldn't bridge the pieces together. This chapter has been split in half because I have written so much! Seriously, this story is based amongst my recent life events, so this plot is so fresh. Anyways, thank you so much to my friends and fans for the encouragement, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if my writing has gotten a little rusty lately, I really need to do some more reading to get back into the rhythm of writing so smoothly. Blah. In other news, have a nice Christmas guys and take it easy! - **Granger~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Champions Crisis  
Chapter [7]**

Walking through the front door to wonder if he should walk straight back out again – Kai witnessed the sight of his grandfather bollocking a few construction builders whom were carefully handling the pricey features that was fluctuated throughout the Hiwatari mansion.

' _What the hell is going on now?'_ \- The bluenette Russian asked himself. _'It's not like Voltaire to redocrate the place.'_

"Don't worry Mr Hiwatari. We will ensure that your home is attended to in a delicate and professional manner." The leader of the project then stepped forward to comfort the nervous old man by casually placing a hand onto his tensing shoulder, "Why don't you begin to pack some items to take with you back to Russia?"

Voltaire was sweating, yet his teeth were aggresively grinding against one another. He clearly was unsettled about the idea of these paupers handling the materialistic goods. But he had no choice but to take the advice that was given to him.

"Fine. But if I find one item damaged, I will place your head onto a stake." Voltaire then turned on his heel to be greeted by the presence of his quiet grandson. Kai clearly had no clue as to what was going on, but he was willing to stand and watch just to his grandfather squirm anxiously.

"Kai!" He barked impatiently, "Go to your room and pack a suitcase. We are returning back to Russia until the builders have finished working here."

"What's going on Voltaire?" Kai cut straight to the chase and he placed his hands into his pockets. "Because Mr Dickinson won't be the best of pleased if I phone in 'sick'."

"I don't care what Stanley thinks." Voltaire replied bluntly, "Unless you want to remain in a home which is damp and rundown, then feel free to stay here Kai. Otherwise, I suggest that you pack your suitcase and stop being such a smart a..."

A cocky smirk then spread across Kai's lips and he shrugged at his relative. "I'm going to stay at Tyson's. Have a nice time in Russia, Voltaire." He stated with a hint of sarcasm lingering within his un-emotional tone. Kai then left the room before his grandfather found the opportunity to scold the young rebellious teenager.

After all, his team needed him – Kai couldn't leave even if he wanted too~

* * *

"Guys shh. He's waking up." Ray waved his hands to his teammates and he leaned closer towards the bed to gain a better glimpse of Tyson's current state. "It's about time that you woke up Tyson. You have pretty much missed the entire afternoon and we were all getting really worried sick about you."

"Uh..." Tyson jumped out of his skin and inhaled deeply, "Oh Ray. Give me a minute man."

The Granger looked so pale and exhausted despite the fact that he'd had a few hours sleep. If anything, Tyson still looked so unwell and this heavily concerned his teammates. It may be 9pm at night, but the Bladebreakers were ready to break Tyson in order to get some information out of him. After all – they just wanted to help him.

Max was standing beside his best friend whilst holding a glass of water in one hand and some weak pain killers within the other. The American blond was struggling to crack a smile to lighten up the mood within the tense atmosphere – but he did his best to relax Tyson when he gently fluttered opened his eyelids.

"It's great to see you again dude." Said Max in a calm tone, "How are you feeling?"

Adjusting to his familiar surroundings, Tyson nodded negatively and groaned lazily. "I am alright – Could be better." He replied, before Ray assisted him with sitting up straight in the bed.

"I bet." Max then sat on the edge of the bed and passed over the items to Tyson, "Take these. It will help."

"Urgh, I am so sick of seeing tablets." The Granger shivered as he accepted the medication and glass of water. He took the meds and then caught a glimpse of his alarm clock on his bedside table. "Holy shit, it's 9pm!"

Ray rolled his eyes, "I told you that you'd slept all afternoon. I was just about to walk Kenny home and leave you here with Max so he could keep an eye on you throughout the night."

"Keep an eye on me?" Tyson tilted his head and placed his glass onto the bedside table, "You dont have to do that for me. I'm not a hospital patient guys..."

"You shouldn't scare us like that Tyson." Kenny piped up from within the background to catch everyone's full attention, "You hold this team together sometimes. So why can't you trust us enough to let us help you? I mean come on Tyson, what is really going on inside that busy head of yours? What on Earth could possibly destroy the world champion blader so easily? Is it this years competition?..."

"Kenny." Tyson placed a hand onto his throbbing and he squinted, "It's nothing like that. Okay. I have been having issues with my brother and we are meeting up tomorrow to solve our problems. So stop worrying about me and focus on yourselves."

"I hate to sound really blunt and cold. But what is the point in us focusing on our training if we don't have you in good health, Tyson? You're such a huge asset to this team and we need you." Ray stood up straight and folded his muscular arms across his chest, "You are my teammate and my friend. So tell us what the doctor said and what can we do to help?"

Even though the Dragoon wielder knew this was true; he couldn't help but cut the story short to spare his teammates the headache. Instead he just explained to them that the doctor wanted to prescribe him some anti-depressants and therapy sessions to control his anxiety. He also explained to them that he turned down the opportunities offer to go through a more 'natural' method to control his outbursts.

Tyson refused to explain to his friends that he was going through the process of discovering out who really was – thus, meaning that he 'forgot' to mention the small details about his conversation with Kai in the car. In fact, Tyson didn't repeat anything about the time that he'd spent with Kai. He just kept the facts short and sweet so his teammates could settle for the time being.

Still, he knew that the whole story would soon unfold one day in front of his friends. But until then, Tyson wanted to keep the MAJORITY of the information on the low until he could confirm his curiosities.

"Fine. It sounds like you are more or less on the right track to sorting yourself out. But if everything doesn't work out with Hiro, then please give us a call so we can help you get through this." Ray then turned his head over to Kenny to see that the brunette was casually glimpsing at his watch. "I guess you want me to walk you home again then. Fine. I will catch up with you tomorrow morning guys."

With that said, the boys then exchanged their goodbyes and Kenny and Ray left the room. Ray clearly was in a foul mood with the Granger because he was too stubborn to ask for 'help.' But Tyson soon regained his breath when Max and him exchanged a glimpse.

"He's that big brother figure that every guy asks for, isn't he?" Tyson smiled weakly, "I honestly don't know what I would do without Ray sometimes." He then paused to realise that Max too had a reason to go home tonight. "Speaking of ' **big brothers** ', you should be getting home to spend some time with your new sister. After all, we aren't in Japan for much longer Max."

"Why don't you come with me Tyson? I don't really wanna leave you here on your own dude. I'm really worried about you, especially as the doctor said that you were literally steps away from having a nervous breakdown."

"Max." Tyson interrupted with his smile glowing more vibrantly, "I am fine. Just go home and spend some time with Charlotte. Besides, I'm only going to go back to sleep and rest. I am going to be shit company anyways and I will see you all in the morning."

Max began to shift nervously and he lowered his blue eyes to focus his gaze amongst his palms. "Fine. Just promise me that you will phone me or Ray if you feel unwell again." He was blinking back the tears as he said this statement, but Max knew that Tyson was too naive to accept his stubborn mistake of not asking for help sooner.

"Max..."

"I'm not leaving until you do Tyson." The Draciel wielder snapped whilst clenching his fists. "Because if this happens again, I'm frightened that the team because it will break down for good this time. We all don't communicate with each other."

' _Where the fuck did that come from?_ ' - Tyson's face dropped and his smile vanished. But he went along with the flow for the sake of Max's peace of mind. "I promise Max. I will call you if things get unbearable in the night. Anyway, I will see you in the morning dude." He nervously reached out his closed hand to tap his fist against Max's.

"You are my best friend. Don't forget that." Max stood up from the bed and he nodded positively. "See you in the morning Tyson. I will have my phone underneath my pillow to listen out for you. But rest up."

' **Trust Kai not to be here. The stubborn shit!'~**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this story for ages - I have been researching some material for my original novel. It's been so draining but such an exciting time for me because I have been bonding with my mother over the book plot xD. Anyways, thank you for your patients guys and take care - Granger~  
**

 **P.S: I will edit this chapter at a later date because I am in a rush to get to bed as I have work early tomorrow morning xD. I just had to get something out for you all to show everyone that I am not completely ditching my commitments within the fandom.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Champions Crisis  
Chapter [8]**

' _Boredom. It's such a ballache. Seriously, I can finally understand why some people get so stressed about it.'_ \- The Granger thought to himself as he carelessly dropped his mobile phone onto his lap. He'd got fed up with waiting for Kai to text him back, so he decided to preoccupy him with something else for the time being – like designing some attack moves within his sketch book or read a beyblade sports magazine to distract his mind.

 _Still, nothing seemed to help._

In all honesty though, Tyson struggled to concentrate on this simple task because he was so stressed out about the scenario involving his brother, Hiro. The older Granger had text him to say that he'd be around tomorrow to check up on Tyson. But the Dragoon wielder wasn't too fond of the idea as he wanted the day off to catch up on his sleep loss. After all, he needed some time to reset his sleeping routine as it had completely gone down the toilet. Tyson was going to bed early, yet falling asleep late as he had been over-thinking about his life throughout the endlessly hours of the night.

"I'm so sick of all this." He grumbled to himself in frustration whilst tapping his head against the bed headboard. "Urgh, I am starting to think that Kai is right. Maybe I should have a vacation when all this is over."

Yet just as he closed his eyes to picture the view of the tropical beaches; something quickly disturbed his peace of mind. His bedroom window had slid open from the outside and a few bags were then pushed through the gap.

Tyson's eyelids flung wide open and he immediately turned his head into the intruders direction to watch a broad figure climb into the room. His heart was pounding heavily, meanwhile his was adjusting to the adrenaline rush that was fuelling through his veins.

But when the Dragoon wielder reached out his hand to grab his launcher, the figure stepped into the moonlight to reveal his identity. The bluenette Russian looked so cold yet irritated with the world as he then closed the window behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the guy who doesn't return his text messages. Yet to top it off, he decides to break into my house." Tyson's pupils enlargened when Kai shot him a curious glance. "Jeez man. Kai, you have just scared the living shit out of me dude."

"Shut up." Kai snarled back in frustration, "I'm sleeping here for the night."

"Whaa.." Tyson rubbed his eyes for a brief second, "Why Kai?"

Kai didn't really want to admit why. So instead he just blocked out the question from the Granger's lips. It was pretty obvious what he was going to ask, but Kai just focused his full attention on unpacking his bagpack.

Surprised at the unplanned event, Tyson tilted his head aside as he focused his panda eyes on to his rival. He innocently observed the way that Kai had sett up his sleeping space on the dojo floor. Wierdly, he'd only brought a blanket to lay on and he was still wearing his hoodie and trackies - he'd been wearing them for two days straight now!

It's as if the Hiwatari hadn't had the chance to stop and focus on himself since he had returned home to finish his business studies. Kai really was a busy guy, but Tyson didn't realise that until now. Still, he was eager to make life comfortable for Russian.

"Fine." Tyson accepted the fact that Kai wasn't going to open up about the issue, so he just adapted to the situation and helped Kai out. Tyson twisted around to pick up one of his pillows and tossed it onto Kai's blanket space. "Are you sure you wanna sleep on the floor dude?" He asked in a calm tone, "Because I don't mind shifting over to make some room for you."

Kai stopped in his tracks and he felt his figure tense. _'It's like deja vu all over again. The fucker wants me in bed with him.'_ \- He thought to himself with his mouth drying up nervously. Luckily for the Phoenix wielder, the room was dark as the clouds had drifted over the moon for a brief moment. The shadows were able to hide his priceless reaction.

"Wow, I just thought of something." Tyson stated light heartedly, "I have never shared a bed with you or Ray. It's always been Max or Kenny."

A chuckle escaped Tyson's mouth and Kai just rolled his eyes playfully.

"But why Kai?" Tyson quizzed as he turned on the bedroom light, "Are you frightened that I will dribble on your side of the bed?"

He just had to see Kai's reaction, especially as Tyson's face felt like it was going to melt because he was blushing so aggressively. The Granger wasn't going to back down with the idea of having his handsome rival in bed with him. In fact, the thought of Kai laying next to him in bed excited the younger Granger, especially as Tyson has always adored Kai's natural scent. It was so attractive.

Unsure about the idea, Kai took a brief glance towards his sleeping bag on the floor before returning his eyes back to Tyson. ' _What's the worst that can happen? Besides, I can have some fun.'_ He was was dying to grin at the devilish thought, but the Hiwatari just kept his cool and shrugged.

"See, I'm not very good at understanding the language of Kai. But I will take that as a 'yes?'"

Tyson's smile flared across his lips like a wildfire. He really couldn't believe it! He was going to share a bed with his team captain! Aka, his crush. The dark haired male then shifted across the bed to make some room for Kai and he pulled the blanket back to welcome the Russian into the warmth.

The Hiwatari calmly removed his shoes and he shifted himself into the bed. Kai was determined not to let his cool slip – but he was ready to tease the shit out of his rival, especially as it was so entertaining to watch him squirm.

However… Once Kai had pulled the quilt over his body, he took a brief second to embrace the heat within the environment. It was so satisfying! - He then inhaled deeply and skimmed his crimson eyes over to Tyson to watch him fidget a little to get comfortable.

Kai did acknowledge the fact that Tyson's natural scent had been embedded within the sheets, but this didn't bother him as he knew that the curious teenager would probably soon be sniffing Kai's side of the bed once he was no longer present within the room. After all, it was not secret to the Russian that Tyson was crushing on him.

Tyson was now laying down with his head against the pillow – he looked so innocently happy like a full-filled young man. But all this positivity that was burning lively within his soul did not stop him from taking his eyes off his crush.

"Well, are you comfortable?" Tyson asked whilst adjusting to the new presence in his bed. "I mean, do you have enough room?"

"I guess so." The Dranzer wielder then rested his head against the headboard. He was sat up straight with a pillow tucked behind his back to help him sit comfortably. "How are you Tyson?"

The tone did sound a little blunt, but Tyson knew that Kai was still working on the whole 'human communication' thing. Still, Tyson was still flattered to know that he cared – in fact, he was so chuffed that his heart had skipped a little bit.

 **Oh boy – Tyson was falling so hard~**

"I am alright. I slept a little and woke up about 2 hours ago." Tyson paused to lick his lower lip. "I was gutted to wake up and not see you here though."

"Why's that?" Kai questioned. He already knew the answer to that question, but he just had to hear it~

"Because we had such an amazing conversation in the car." Tyson too was acting dumb, but in a totally different gesture. "I could have sat there and spoke to you for hours on end..."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Huh? Why Kai?"

That devilish grin finally snuck up onto his dry lips and Kai sat up straight to say, "Because talk is cheap."

It was such a strong hint! - But Tyson just didn't click onto it. Instead he just steered the conversation down the 'trash talk' route and went along with the flow.

"Pft, I just let my title do the talking..."

"I don't think your title means anything when we are in bed Tyson." Kai was dying to laugh now, yet he swallowed the amusement for the sake of the peace. "Now go to sleep." He knew that he was winning this ' _argument_ ' because he could see the blush invading his rivals cheeks.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Kai?" Tyson then trailed his eyes down Kai's figure to watch his body language. ' _He's so stiff and stubborn! Urgh!_ ' - The Granger grunted to himself, knowing that he was practically open. "I can't sleep Kai, I'm wide awake."

"Hn." Kai didn't really know what to say at this point, "Then do something productive to amuse yourself."

A giggle left Tyson's throat, "Nah, I don't need to amuse myself when you stick around because you entertain me." He admitted before turning over to lay on his back to gaze his eyes up to the ceiling.

Kai squinted and he removed his hoodie to reveal his tight black tank t-shirt, "You think that I entertain you?" He curiously stated, before dropping the clothing item onto the bedroom floor.

"Sometimes. Is that a bad thing?" Tyson crossed his arms and placed them behind his head so he could rest on them. "I mean come on Kai..."

' _Come on Kai...'_ \- That part of the statement then stained his mind and it was enough to provoke the Russian blader.

"Come on and do what?" Kai had leaned over Tyson's figure to deliberately interrupt Tyson's view. He was so close that Tyson could feel Kai's breath brushing against his hungry lips, "Well, go on. Tell me what I have to do to get you to sleep Tyson?"

Tyson's figure froze up. He was so stunned that his brain had stopped functioning for a brief moment. Seriously, the Granger really didn't know what to do as he'd never been exposed to this scenario before.

Instead, he just watched the Hiwatari grin more vibrantly as he sat back up straight onto his side of the bed. "I thought so. Now goodnight Tyson." Kai then ended the conversation and he too lay down to get comfortable for the night. He was over tired.

' **Talk is cheap. Oh man, I am going to kick myself so bad later.'~**

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, I got home from work and I just had to write something because today had been so shit. Anyways, thank you so much for the recent follows, comments and favourites – I really appreciate it. Have a good day guys and take care ;) - Granger~**

 **P.S: The next chapter will feature some awesome drama and a beyblade match :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Champions Crisis  
Chapter [9] - 'You don't deserve the title.'**

' _A good night sleep would have been nice, but I can't settle because he just smells and looks so fucking gorgeous.'_ \- Tyson thought to himself as he shuffled closer towards the Russian to inhale his t-shirt.

Tyson closed his eyelids and a peaceful smile then filled his lips as Kai's scent then thrived through his nostrils to fuel the brain. His mind would fizzle up, yet his heart would just clog up within his throat. He was addicted and he simply couldn't get enough of the Bladebreaker Captain. He was so love drunk that his body was struggling to cope with the aftermath of this blessing.

' _Why is it that Kai makes me so happy? And why does he make me feel so complete?'_

Although Kai was certain that Tyson was crushing on him – he seriously had no idea about just how obsessive that the Granger was becoming. He was suddenly acting like the common innocent teenager whom was experiencing their first serious crush and Tyson clearly didn't know how to control it.

But that didn't stop the Phoenix Prince from taking advantage of this scenario, especially as he was enjoying it all too much. Instead of acknowledging the fact that Tyson was sniffing him, Kai was pretending to fall asleep to see just what his rival would do next. And luckily, the gamble paid off as he unexpectedly felt Tyson's breath brushing against his neck.

The Dragoon wielder had shifted even closer to provoke a reaction from the Hiwatari. He was desperate to get Kai's attention again, but the stubborn Russian was refusing to play ball. So just when Tyson was convinced that Kai was 'asleep', he delicately reached over to place a faint kiss onto his cheek.

"Goodnight Kai." He then whispered into his ear before jumping out of the bed to walk across the room to fetch his flashing mobile phone. Tyson picked up the mobile phone to read that Hiro had finally texted him back. "Urgh, what a time to reply. Jeez."

' _You don't want to see me? Tough shit. I will be around first thing tomorrow morning, so you better get some sleep Tyson. I think we need to talk about how you're getting on.'~_

Lowering the phone from his squinting eyes, Tyson was suddenly so close to throwing his mobile phone up against the wall. _'How the fuck does he know that I am still awake?'_ \- He asked himself whilst running his free hand through his hair.

' _Talk about how I am getting on? Hiro, I am fine now. I have my teammates support and I am going to speak to Grandpa tomorrow. So do us both a favour and just stay at home.'~_

With that reply quickly typed out, Tyson then gazed over his shoulder to see that Kai was still sound 'asleep' with a wide smile smeared across his dried lips. ' _What has made him smile? He must be having a fun dream.'_ \- Tyson thought to himself and playfully rolled his eyes. He then quietly sneaked back into the warm bed to get comfortable again.

He still couldn't believe that Kai was in HIS bed. But Tyson's attention was soon diverted back to the vibrating phone in his hand. Hiro had replied to his text message and he clearly didn't sound very pleased with Tyson's response.

' _Your teammates support? Grandpa? Tyson, you are ill because you aren't opening up to anyone and it's not doing you any good. Look, I watched your last match against Kevin. It was just simply humiliating to see you struggle against such a lousy beyblader. Tyson, if you don't stop this then you simply don't deserve your title and someone else WILL take it from you within the blink of an eye. It won't be long until your teammates start to doubt you too. You'll see.'~_

Tyson's heart skipped a beat and his breathing pace drastically came to a hault. He had gone from being irritated to FUMMING within the space of 5 seconds after reading that ridiculous text message.

' _Who would dare to take it from me Hiro? YOU!? Well, that wouldn't fucking surprise me. I bet I could still beat you, even in this state I am in. In fact, d'you know what? I will meet you at the local park tomorrow at midday. Be there!'_

And with that message sent, Tyson then slammed his mobile phone down onto the bedside table in temper. His breathing pace gradually returned and his mind began to spin. "I fucking hate my title sometimes." The Granger mumbled to himself whilst lowering his heavy head into his sweaty palms.

Although Kai had been observing the scenario in a low key gesture; he remained silent. The Hiwatari knew that this wasn't his battle to intervene within. But that didn't mean that he wasn't on standby to protect his teammate from a potential threat. After all, what fun would it be to watch someone else steal that title from him and the team? Worthless.

' _Besides, Hiro, the world champion? What a shit sight that would be.'_ \- Kai concluded to himself before registering the sound of Tyson laying back down to rest. _'Tomorrow is going to be such a big day. Still, Tyson better fucking win.'_

* * *

"So explain to me again how this happened." Kenny questioned as he followed his teammate out of the dojo to make their way outside. "Because Tyson, I really don't think that this is a good idea. Look, why don't you come back inside and grab some juice and breath for a moment.."

' _It won't be long until your teammates start to doubt you.'_ \- Tyson stopped in his tracks when he registered the sound of Hiro's voice echoed within his mind. _'You might as well just give the title to someone who really deserves it.'_

"No." A gasp of panic then flared through the Dragoon wielders figure as he then turned to look down at his geeky teammate. Tyson's eyes filled with tears, yet his body stiffened heavily. "Just stop talking. Please. Chief, shut up!"

"Uh..." Kenny instantly stopped in his tracks and he pressed his laptop tightly against his chest. He wanted to snap back at his irrational teammate, but Kenny knew that Tyson was unwell. "I am just trying to help you Tyson. Besides, don't you see that Hiro wants you to react in this way? Look, the battle is off. Come back inside and lets talk about a solution to all this."

Turning on his heel to run towards the local park, Tyson placed both of his palms over his ears to drown out Kenny's advise. "I don't wanna hear this anymore! Go away!" He exclaimed with so many mixed emotions lingering within his voice.

But just when Tyson thought that he'd lost Kenny, the rest of his teammates were soon on his case. Max and Ray were chasing him to the battleground after they'd both witnessed the sight from the local alleyway. (The two were on their way to Tyson's dojo, until they watched him dart across Bey-City like a headless chicken).

"Tyson! You are supposed to be resting! For goodness sake!" Ray snapped as he jumped over the park fence, "I seriously don't understand what is going on inside that thick head of yours sometimes. But you need to stop thinking so irrationally!"

"I said go away!" The Granger didn't spare them a glance as he knew that they were much more fitter than him. "I need to put Hiro in his place and end all this bullshit!"

"No!" Max retorted back to Tyson's desperate cry. He too jumped over the park fence and he reached out his hand to attempt to latch it onto his best friends t-shirt. "We are going to kick Hiro's ass with you! And then we are going to drag you back home dude!"

Yet Max missed the grasp as Tyson had sped up his running pace. The Granger was determined to not get caught, but when he finally came face to face with his flesh and blood, he immediately stopped in his tracks to forget about everything else that was surrounding the pair.

The atmosphere suddenly became unbearably uncomfortable and Gin was standing at the beyblade dish with his arms folded across his chest. In fact, the guy looked bored, yet that all soon changed when he caught the sight of Tyson and his teammates appearing onto the scene.

"You're late." The older Granger dressed in his alter-ego spoke, "I was beginning to think that you had come to your senses and decided to listen to your doubtful teammates."

"Oh just do me a favour and shut your face before I knock you clean out." The champion had clearly had enough of his brothers snarly comments. So he upped the standards of trash talk and loaded his beyblade launcher. "I am going to prove to you that I am worth my title by destroying you in this dish Hiro."

Hiro raised an eyebrow and unfolded his toned arms to place them at either side of his figure. "Calm down Tyson. There's no need for your empty threats. After all, it won't be me who gets hurt." He too prepared his blade and took his launching stance.

"I can't believe that Hiro is doing this. What a low life." Max mumbled to Ray before scanning around the scene to see that a small crowd was beginning to gather. "Wow, look. Kai is already here. He's sat over there on the park bench having a drink."

The Drigger wielder nodded and shrugged, "Yea I noticed that too. But if you look to your right, you'll see that Brooklyn is here also." Ray had already observed the battleground to see who was supporting whom.

"Damn. Hiro brought back up. Do you think he's done that so none of us can interrupt the match?" The blond American questioned curiously. "After all, Hiro seems pretty determined to take Tyson down for some reason..."

"It's for his title and I honestly don't know why Hiro has brought Brooklyn along with him. Maybe he's the only cheerleader available or something." Ray wasn't fond of jumping to any conclusions yet. But he was pleased to see that Kenny had finally made it to the scene, despite that he was all breathless and sweaty. "Chief, I would hurry up and prepare your laptop because this is going to be one hell of a match."

"I'm on it." Kenny gasped lifelessly, "Oh man. Here I am nagging you guys to get fit, yet it's me who needs to do some more laps. Okay. Anyways, come on Dizzy. Lets get to work."

Their captain then suddenly appeared from behind the team to skim his eyes over to Kenny's laptop data. "Don't miss anything on that recording." Was all Kai could advise before pushing his way through the crowd to get a front view of the action.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, **NoEarlyBird** as she literally reminds me of Ray so much, especially in this chapter. She's such a wise big sister figure and I dunno what I would do without her – so thank you for being there for me chick, even when I am a stubborn pain in the ass xD **– Granger~**

 **P.S: I will proof read this chapter tomorrow after work because I am so keen to go to bed. XD I am up early again! Urgh. Have a good day guys and happy Monday haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Champions Crisis  
Chapter 10 – We all know how this ends. **

Both of the young men had their heads facing towards the ground as they were finally relieved to know that this eventful match was finally finished.

But just when Tyson collapsed down onto his knees, he bit down onto his lower lip to swallow all the hurtful words that were drifting towards the tip of his tongue. He closed his eyes to blank out the view of Hiro walking away from the battle ground.

The older brother didn't hush a single word, nor did he show any emotion. Hiro even left his destroyed beyblade on the forest terrain without sparing the broken object a second thought. He was walking away from everything. The Granger even abandoned the person whom needed him the most – his brother~

When the tall Japanese male finally disappeared into the distance, a tear rolled down Tyson's cheek and his figure just went numb. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch the living daylights out of the nearest tree. But he just didn't have the strength. Instead he just clenched his fists and slammed them down onto the ground in frustration.

Yes, there was going to be a bruise or two on those hands, but Tyson didn't care. If anything, the pain felt ever so satisfying as it thrived through the last of his nerves. It was the first touch of life that he'd experienced over these horrendous weeks. After all, the pain reminded the beyblade champion that he was still alive and kicking.

However, in the background stood his teammates who didn't really know how to react. Max was almost in tears, yet Ray was stunned. Kenny was hugging his laptop whilst skimming his eyes over to the Bladebreaker captain – he clearly was hinting for support.

The raven haired Russian then took a deep breath and nodded at The Chief. Kai understood that he was the only person who could talk through Tyson's barriers, but he wasn't overly keen on the idea of having a 'heart to heart' moment with Tyson with everyone present.

Still, he knew that Tyson needed him. So he took the first step forward and casually approached the sobbing teammate. "Is he really worth all this when you have just proven him wrong?" Kai questioned in a quiet tone. He had his hands in his pockets and he crouched before his rival to deliberately invade his space.

It did pain the Hiwatari to see Tyson in such a state.

"No. But just like everyone else in my life, he's abandoning me." The Dragoon wielder's breathing pace then quickened as his anxiety kicked in. "Jeez, you'd think I would be used to this by now huh?"

A shiver then passed through Kai's spine as he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "He's a waste Tyson..." He was cut off by the Granger's emotional response.

"I know he is! But he's still my brother!" He lifted his eyelids to reveal how his swollen and distraught his eyes were. The tears then couldn't stop flooding down Tyson's face as he slammed his fists against the floor again. "Yet he under estimates me..."

"It's because he's jealous of you." Kai was battling the rival for control, especially as he wanted to get through to Tyson's common sense. "So get up off the floor and be proud of yourself for once."

With his muscular arms trembling, Tyson's lack of oxygen was beginning to affect his body. His head was light headed, yet his chest was locking up. He suddenly couldn't speak another word because he was so broken by the sight.

"I feel like we are partly to blame for this." Max muttered with his eyes welling up with emotional tears. "But I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to him." The blond was ready to fullfill his promise and he rushed over to his best friend to lift him up from the floor. "You are amazing Tyson. Come on dude. Screw that guy! You are more of a legend then he will ever be."

Once Tyson was dragged up onto his feet, the American pulled him into such a heartfelt hug. It was the closest thing to a kiss of life, especially as the contact seemed to resuscitated some of the dying emotions in his depressed body. Tyson suddenly felt safe and appreciated, yet he didn't know how to react.

"Yea Tyson! Max and Kai are right! You are the world champion and you have just put Hiro in his place. So embrace that win dude and lets celebrate." Ray chirped in as he too approached the rest of the team like a proud big brother figure.

"That's such a good idea." Max winked at Ray with a tear rolling down his cheek, "We can get snacks and a few beers whilst watching a movie. Lets make it your night Tyson."

"Hey, why don't we all stop at the store on the way home? I'm sure Kai has his identification so he can purchase us all a few drinks." Kenny smiled warmly at the sight of his team. It was such a priceless sight to cherish. "What do you say Kai? Can we have the night off?"

The Russian raised an eyebrow at the beyblade know-it-all before cracking a weak smirk. "I have to go home and take care of a few things first though." He admitted in a stubborn yet polite gesture. He rose up onto his feet and pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket to read the two text messages that he'd received from both Voltaire and Tala.

' _See you in the tournament Hiwatari.'~_

Kai huffed heavily. He'd completely forgot about the fact that the Blitzkrieg Boys were the next team to face in the tournament. Plus! They needed to pack their bags to go to Russia. The Hiwatari hadn't even arranged to a schedule with Kenny to see which of his teammate were going to go up against either Tala, Bryan or Spencer. ' **SHIT**!' He then flicked through his phone to read the next message.

' _Kai, your business tutor is contacting me regarding your business studies. You have a deadline coming up and he has been trying to get in touch with you. Contact them immediately or I am pulling you out of this tournament!'~_

"See dude, you have no reason to let anyone get you down." Max commented as the champion returned the tight hug. "Stop pushing us away because we aren't going anywhere again Tyson. We love you dude."

"Oh man." Tyson winked at Ray and wiped his tears on his best friends shoulder, "I don't know what to say guys. I love you too."

"Now stop crying." Max chuckled as he pulled away from the hug to make eye contact with Tyson. "Because nobody likes to see you crying."

Nodding, Tyson took a step backwards and cracked a weak smile. "You're right. Lets go and have a quiet evening. I think its overdue." He concluded whilst sparing Kai a sincere glance. Out of the entire team, he was the first to approach him to pick him back up.

' _Oh I love you Kai and you know it.'~_

* * *

Back at the dojo, things weren't so peaceful as Tyson had hoped it would be. Not long after he'd stepped through the front door, he was greeted by an old man with his hands wrapped around a wooden sword. He'd been training in the spare room.

"I've been waiting for you to come back." Ryuu commented without looking over his shoulder to properly greet Tyson. "Is the older homie with you too?"

The champion tilted his head and nudged Ray. It was a subtle hint about having his teammates wait for him in the kitchen until Tyson had cleared a few things up with his gramps. After all, Tyson knew that this was something serious because he could hear the seriousness echo within grandpa's tone of voice.

Ray read the hint loud and clear. "We'll catch up with you later Tyson. Drop us a text when you're free. See you later Ryuu." He stated out loud before dragging Max back out the front door. Kenny bowed in appreciation and then followed his friends.

The tension in the atmosphere was awkward, but the Dragoon wielder was willing to adapt.

"Well..." Tyson cleared his throat and removed his red jean jacket. He also took both of his shoes off before walking over to the nearby cupboard to pick out his wooden Kendo weapon. "I guess you want a word with us both, huh?"

"Y'know little dude. I ain't stupid. I know when something is about to go up in smokes." The older Granger then turned around and pointed his sword into Tyson's face. He loved to make the boy jump anxiously with his fast moves, "I have heard how you and Hiro talk recently. You are weak, yet Hiro is distressed."

Ryuu deliberately paused to watch Tyson's face fade into a pale colour. "See, I may be getting on with my age. But I ain't bloody deaf kiddo!" He then stamped his sword onto the ground to make Tyson jump again.

"Grandpa!" gasped Tyson. "I don't know what you are trying to get at here!"

"You have been pussy footing around the problem and address it head on! I didn't raise you to be like this!" Ryuu finally spat out the cause of his frustration. "I know what's happened Tyson. But you need to remember that everyday is a brand new day and there's no point in looking back at the past. So focus on now and focus on what's important before you lose it!"

' _Damn, he's right. I've almost lost my title and I have almost lost my teammates. I need to come clean with everyone to move forwards and carry on with my life.'_ \- Concluded Tyson as he lowered his head in shame. 'Wow, who needs therapy when you have a grand father like this in your life?'

Tears began to fog Tyson's view as he picked up his sword to strike the old man. But predictably, Ryuu had blocked the attack and nudged Tyson's weapon out of his bare hands. The champion then took a few steps backwards to brace himself for anymore of his grandfathers uneasy attacks.

"See, you're weak Tyson." Ryuu sighed before lowering his defence stance, "Stop wasting your time and sort your game plan out. Your friends and family are ready to support you..."

"But Hiro..."

"I will sort the other homie out."

Tyson's body shivered with relief and he helplessly approached his grandfather to wrap his arms around the old mans figure. "Thanks man. I think I needed to hear that. Oh and by the way, the guys will be over later. I will make it up to them then. Do you want some take out for dinner?" He smiled innocently.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter made me so emotional. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have hankies if anyone needs any - **Granger~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Champions Crisis  
.Chapter 11 – Bloated On The Past.**

Tossing the empty tin-foiled pot aside, the blond American tilted his head back into the sofa and slid down the sofa. His stomach was swollen, yet his breathing became heavier. Max was complete as he embraced the sensation of being full with Chinese food.

"That was awesome." He complimented whilst placing his hands onto his stomach, "We need to do this more often."

Ray took a deep breath to disguise his light burp. "Well, if we have it too often, we won't enjoy it as much." He advised whilst sharing a vivid smile towards his teammates. He too was full to the brim, but Ray was doing his best to not be so self-evident about it.

Still, a sweat drop then formed into their foreheads when both Max and Ray realised that Tyson was struggling to eat a small portion. He appeared to be in agony, but the Granger wasn't giving up, especially as he used to love his food!

"Is something still bothering you dude?" Max nudged his best friend, "I mean, you've barely eaten anything and I can't keep pigging out on my own."

Tyson laughed and he nodded a no, "Nah, I'm just a little thrown off that Kai isn't here with the alcoholic beverages yet." He lied, covering up the fact that his stomach had shrunk since he'd lost so much weight. Oh yes, depression is a gut sucking bastard~

"Oh yea! I completely forgot about that." Kenny sat up straight on the armchair and then pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, "I had a text from him, he said he's on his way."

"Finally! It's a good job that Tyson didn't eat so much then huh?" Max chuckled teasingly, "We wouldn't have saved Kai any grub. Anyway, what movie shall we watch? How about James Bond? I heard Kai loves James Bond!"

Speaking of texts – Another figure was about to receive one too. The Granger jumped slightly as the gadget vibrated within his arse pocket. "How do you know that Kai loves James Bond?" He asked whilst unlocking his phone to read the message.

' _I heard that you were on your way to Russia to face the Blitzkrieg Boys soon. I want to see you again before you go, Tyson.'~_

 **It's him!**

 **xXx**

"You are falling behind on your studies Mr Hiwatari. I must insist that you take some time away from your team to think of your future. The Hiwatari family name is counting on you..."

Before the caring Butler got the chance to finish his sentence, Kai had already slammed the front door behind him. He'd deliberately cut the old man off because he was so fed-up with hearing all the preaching in his life.

 **Do this. Do that. Organise this. Sort out that.**

"Just fuck off." The raven haired male muttered under his breath in frustration. "I know what's best for me."

Secretly, he knew that his elders were right. But it was having the time to balance out his lifestyle. Seriously, the Hiwatari didn't have the time to introduce anymore hobbies or activities within his schedule because it was becoming so suffocating for him.

Still, he knew that complaining wasn't going to get anything done. So Kai strolled across the luxurious gardens to greet the transportation driver whom was holding open the backseat door for him.

"I see that you have brought all your school equipment with you sir. Would you like me to place it all in to the boot of the vehicle for you?"

Kai nodded a no and adjusted his grip onto the box he was carrying. "No. Just focus on getting me to the nearest store." He stated in a blunt tone whilst pushing the box into limousine. The Hiwatari just simply couldn't forget to buy some booze for the boys. After all, it will send them to sleep quicker, so he can have some quiet time to study.

 _Well, that's what he thought until he later arrived at the dojo._

Max had passed out, but it turns out that Ray has a surprisingly high alcoholic tolerance. In fact, the Chinese male had drunk so much that even Kai had began to question if he could survive a night out with the Drigger wielder. Still, he soon focused back onto his studies when the atmosphere died down.

"I'm glad he's finally conked out with Kenny." Tyson smirked as he picked up Kai's study books from Max's hands. "Oh man. I was so frightened that he was going to puke on these expensive babies."

"Babies?" Ray giggled, "I can't believe Kai didn't snatch his books off Max. Instead he just locked him out the room."

"Well if you think about it, that's probably what Max wanted. He's sometimes such a trouble maker when he's drunk." Tyson then grabbed one of Max's arms, yet Ray latched onto the other. "Let's put them to bed."

Ray nodded positively and he assisted with the task of carrying their teammates to bed – dragging their unexpectedly heavy bodies through the narrow dojo hallways to reach the bedrooms. Once there, Ray tucked in Max, yet Tyson removed Kenny's glasses.

"Who knew that Kenny would be such a party head when he's drunk?" Tyson announced softly, "Seriously, he'll be the one to pull all the ladies when we go on a lads night out."

The Asian male stood up to Tyson's attention and he tilted his head, "I guess it was just refreshing to see Kenny come out of his goody-two-shoes shell. Anyways, did you film his dance to Beyonce's single ladies track?" He quickly diverted the conversation into a more entertaining topic.

And Tyson pulled out his mobile phone with a glossy gesture written all over his pale face. "You bet I did dude. I wouldn't have missed that for the world." He winked before stepping quietly out the room with Ray.

"That's awesome. But Tyson, why didn't you have a drink?" Ray asked as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Well, you drunk most of it and I didn't fancy it too be honest. Besides, I had a blast with you guys tonight, so I didn't really need a drink." Tyson shrugged playfully, "Hey, is Kai still in my bedroom studying?"

"Possibly. But good luck trying to get in there. That guy clearly doesn't want to be disturbed." Ray then walked to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Tyson darted out the dojo to head towards his bedroom. "Well, if that misery arse can do it. So can I." He thought out loud to himself as he then gazed through the window to see that the future businessmen was still sat at the desk – staring at the laptop screen like he was fed-up.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a little bit of a filler, but I hope you all enjoyed it :). Thank you for the support and I promise that the next chapter will feature more TyKa moments ;) - Granger~


	12. Chapter 12

**A Champions Crisis  
.Chapter 12 – Undress For Success.**

Climbing through the bedroom window like a shitty burglar – Tyson gave away his sneaky intentions by landing on his head first.

 **BANG!**

"Urghh that hurt." The Granger groaned loudly. He rubbed his head and lifted his head up to see that his cap had fallen near Kai's feet. "I won't be doing that again in a hurry."

A heavy sigh then left the Hiwatari's lips as he impatiently slammed his pen down onto his desk. ' _What does a guy have to do to get some work done around here?!_ ' - He thought to himself with his dark pupils enlarging.

Kai lifted his head up from his essay notes and he focused his glare at the wall before him. He was mentally counting to ten…. And then back again to prevent himself from biting Tyson's head clean off.

Still, it was weird because Tyson could immediately sense the dramatic disturbance within the atmosphere. But that didn't stop him from pushing luck – after all, this was his bedroom and Tyson was fully entitled to be within this space~

"Alright?"

"What do you want Granger?"

Tyson sat up straight and rested his palms against the floor. "I was wondering if I could to you for a minute." He was slightly cautious about his approach since Kai was being quite sharp and snappy.

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a ' **no** ' then." The champion rolled his eyes and he then pushed himself up onto his feet. "Oh well, never mind. It's not like it was important anyways."

 **And there it was! The guilt trip!** \- Kai closed his eyelids and he tilted his head up towards the ceiling. He soon began to realise that his actions may have been a little too drastic; so he took another deep breath to extinguish the stress that was heavily lingering inside his chest.

Once calm, Kai pushed the chair away from the desk to then feel his foot brush against Tyson's hat. His lips then twisted as he peeked down to the hat. ' _I swear fate does this to me on purpose._ ' - He nodded briefly before bending down to pick it up.

He then spun around on his chair to catch the sight of his rival removing his black t-shirt. "Tyson..." Kai's blunt sentence never seemed to finish when he skimmed his curious eyes over Tyson's physique. He was completely caught off guard, especially as his eyes were trailing down those solid chest groves.

"No, forget it Kai." The stubborn Dragoon wielder replied in a mature tone. "Seriously. I can see that you're stressed with your own problems. So I'll leave you to it."

A hot temperature then flushed across Kai's cheeks. Still, he didn't say a word, he just continued to stare at the Granger as he opened up his chest draws to pull out his green pyjamas. Kai then had the perfect opportunity to scan his eyes over those broad shoulders.

Yet Kai's eyes soon closed his eyes when Tyson briefly peeked over his shoulder to look back at his crush.

"Huh?" He thought out loud with a confused expression overriding his cool. "What?"

' _Fuck. Quick, find an excuse.'~_

"Your cap was is in my space."

Kai re-opened his eyes and he tossed the item over to Tyson, whom caught it with ease.

"You should have tried it on. You could do with some luck." The champion teased before unfastening his belt. "When's the deadline for your coursework then?"

"Soon."

Tyson shrugged, "Well. Don't let me distract you then." He then tilted his head aside as he could see that Kai looked slightly 'different' from usual. Still, that didn't stop the blader from letting his white jeans drop straight to the floor.

And there he was, present before his captain in just his underwear. Tyson looked so relaxed and content, yet Kai was twitching uneasily because he was resisting the overwhelming urge to tackle the Granger into the bed.

' _You're fucking with me, aren't you Granger? Is this karma for everything I have done to you previously?'_

So Kai decided to fight the fire with fire.

"You kissed me last night, didn't you?"

The tides soon changed and Tyson's stomach tightened. "What did you just say?" He asked with so much vulnerability stained within his voice.

The Hiwatari grinned devilishly and he held his head high, "You heard."

Speechless, Tyson's jaw flew down towards the ground. He seriously couldn't believe what he'd just heard, especially as Kai was supposed to have been 'asleep.'

' _What a conniving bastard!'_

"That's a ' **yes** ' then. But why? Why did you do that Tyson?"

"Jeez, and I thought I could be a bit slow sometimes." Tyson rolled his eyes and threw his pyjamas onto his bed. "Why else do people kiss eachother Kai?"

That sarcastic sentence only seemed to entertain Kai's curiosity even more. He stood up from his chair and slowly approach the half naked blader, whilst making eye contact.

"I know I have been winding you up Tyson. But I didn't think I'd get to you this quickly..."

"Oh Kai. Shut up and stop being a dickhead." The Granger had just heard enough by this point, "Yes, you get to me. But I know that I get to you too. I mean look at you, you're acting so weird because I have undressed in front of you."

Kai bit down onto his lip because he was so close to showing how amused he was – seriously, a smile was creasing into the corner of his mouth. However, Tyson beat him to it and did the dirty work for him – he'd started laughing.

"Oh man. What are we doing?" The Granger asked as he leaned into the Russian's personal space, "This is so weird Kai."

"I honestly don't know anymore." Kai shrugged, refusing to break the eye contact. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about Tyson?"

 _He wasn't going to admit it first!~_

Things just weren't going Tyson's way this evening. This was the second time that Kai had wedged Tyson into an uncomfortable position. Still, how was he going to crawl his way out of this scenario? Tyson wasn't any good at lying, nor could he quickly think of subject to divert the conversation.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!~_

"I wanted your opinion on something. But I think I already know the answer to it now." Tyson forcefully swallowed the saliva in his mouth as he turned on his heel to step away from Kai. "I better get dressed before someone sees us..."

"My opinion? On what?" Kai watched his rival pick up his pyjama top to place it on.

"I said it doesn't matter..." Tyson froze when the sound of his mobile phone vibrated against the floor. "Urghhh. Could this get anymore awkward!? Just fuck off!"

A disappointed weight then filled Kai's chest. Not only did he ready to snog the Granger, but he was beginning to act so weird. The Hiwatari squinted at Tyson and he placed his hands within his pockets.

"Who is it?" Kai was preparing himself for the unpredictable. "Hiro?"

"No. It's the person who I had a one night stand with." Tyson huffed in a stressed out manner, "They asked to see me again so we could talk about where we stand."

"Where you stand?" The captain repeated, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Kai, wait." Tyson gasped with his heart rising into his throat. "I haven't replied to them yet."

So many thoughts began to rush through the Hiwatari's mind: _Why did they exchange numbers? Were there feelings involved with this person? Who the fuck is it anyways!? What is Tyson thinking!?_

"Miguel and me..."

Kai had heard enough. "I said, I don't wanna know."

"What!?" Tyson was stunned, "Hey! I didn't know that you cared about me in that way until now! This is what I came to speak to you about!"

"No, Tyson. I don't wanna know." Kai wasn't interested in the past – he was more interested about now. "I just think that you need to take some time to think about what you really want."

"Oh, I know what I want." Tyson laughed uneasily as he picked his pyjama bottoms, "But, I think it's you who doesn't know what he wants." He took a deep breath to step his temper down a notch, "Look, I will let you have the bed alone tonight. I will go and steal Hiro's bed as he's never here..."

"No." Kai interrupted as he unleashed his smile. "You don't need to because I know what I want."

* * *

 **A/N:** I will proof read this later because I am just so drained ;). I hope you enjoyed this update - in time for Valentines day. But for those of you who are praying for Hiro's karma? It happens in the next chapter ;). Thanks for all the support guys and have a cracking night - **Granger~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Champions Crisis  
[Final]~**

"What's that then?" Tyson asked with a sense of hope gleaming within his panda eyes, "To keep winding me up about my feelings?"

As much as Kai loved the sound of that suggestion, he just shrugged and flashed Tyson a rare smile. "But you should be focusing on yourself Tyson. You aren't well as it is." He reminded Tyson with a hint vulnerability leaking within in his tone of voice.

"I probably should be. But Kai, you have no idea what you are doing to me." A light laugh escaped Tyson's lips, "I didn't feel nothing until I kissed you last night."

"Tyson, you need therapy for fuck sake..."

"Oh, I know that! But the only thing making me feel 'ill' right now is the feelings that I have for you. I'm love sick Kai. I can't eat, I dream of you when I go to sleep..."

Kai's shoulders were juddering up and down as he was holding in his laughter. He couldn't believe the amount of sassiness these pair were firing at eachother – it was as if they were a couple already!

"Alright, fine." Tyson's body uneased with comfort. "I will go to therapy to sort my head out. But I don't want our insecurities to get between us because I love you Kai. Pft, I mean dude, you can do no wrong in my eyes."

It was as if the Hiwatari had given Tyson the cure to his 'messed up mind.' Those bitter sweet gestures were enough to make any human forget about the storm that was brewing within his mind. It was moments like this that reminded the Granger that he didn't need any pills or medication to detox himself from negativity.

' _What a soppy bastard.'_ \- The raven haired blader approached his rival and sealed his hands around Tyson's wrists to force him closer. Then without thinking twice, the Hiwatari leaned in to place his hungry lips amongst Tyson's, to kiss him.

The touch felt so starved, but that didn't put Tyson off at all. If anything, it made him feel more obligated to give Kai his 'everything.' He cupped his hands onto Kai's war painted cheeks and engaged by parting his mouth to shape his movements around Kai's lead.

Softyly, Kai released Tyson's hands so he could eagerly brush his fingertips over all the flesh that Tyson had on display – Kai explored those firm hips, before sliding his curious touch onto Tyson's back to pace his hand up and down his spine. _'Fuck, he's lost so much weight.'_

A grunt echoed within the kiss and Tyson was starting to lose his self control now. The Granger pulled around from Kai's mouth to plant a sequence of soft kisses around his jawline, eventually pacing down his neck to search for a weak spot.

Kai tucked his head into Tyson's chest whilst tilting his head to grant Tyson the access to his sensitive area. One passionate kiss there and the Hiwatari was set to go for the entire night. _But was this all happening a little too fast for their own good_? - Kai knew this wasn't going to benefit them both in the long run.

A satisfied grin then smeared across Kai's lips he felt the Granger shiver with pleasure against his body. "Put some clothes on before this goes too far too fast, Tyson." He muttered into the rivals pulsing heartbeat.

"Maybe I want it to do this..." Tyson teased before briefly licking the nerves on Kai's neck. "It feels so right Kai."

' _Fuck it. He's right, this does feel right.'_ \- The raven haired concluded as he lifted his head to kiss Tyson on the lips again.

Yet before the boys could get too intimate, they were both suddenly distracted by the sound of Grandpa Granger shouting at the peak of his lungs. Seconds later, there was the slam of a door, follower by a smash.

"You need to let the little dude flourish. Stop holding him back with your jealousy and let man go!"

"Jealous?!" Hiro hissed back, "I was there for him when nobody else understood him..."

"And you took advantage of that trust." Ryuu sounded like he wasn't going to give the first born Grandson any mercy, "Who knows what would have happened to Tyson if it wasn't for his team! The Granger crew has been through enough! So stop being a sore loser and be a brother."

The argument then stopped and the tension lingering within the dojo left a foul aftertaste within Tyson's mouth. He suddenly began to tremble and his eyes widened with emotion.

"Wow, Grandpa is sure bollocking him." The Dragoon wielder turned his head over to the bedroom door, "I should probably go and calm him down huh?"

Kai straightened himself up and he placed his hands at either side of his figure. He didn't really know what to say in this scenario, so he just remained quiet to watch Tyson's reactions. After all, this was his family issue, not his and Kai respected that.

"It sounds like Grandpa was really frightened about me when I had my break down." Tyson's voice began to croak, "I never realised how I felt would domino onto my family."

' _Everyone was frightened, you moron.'_ \- Kai took a brief step back. But he was prevented from going too far by the touch of a hand sealing around his own. "I don't want to get involved in this one Tyson. I'll just be here for you if you need me." He promised whilst lowering his head to avoid the sight of the fresh tears that were flowing down Tyson's cheeks. Kai hated to see Tyson upset.

But Tyson cracked an unexpected smile. "I know. I guess Hiro is getting what he deserves huh?" He shrugged. His heart and head then began to split into two as the Granger didn't really know what to do either.

Instead, he just re-approached his lover to hug him tightly. "So, this makes us official then huh?" Tyson muttered whilst swallowing all of his mixed emotions to focus his full attention on his soul mate.

"Yea, I guess it does." Kai raised both of his eyebrows as he wrapped his broad arms around his lover to comfort him. "I love you Tyson. But you need to put some weight back on."

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so sad to see this story end, seriously, I cried so hard because this little fic has been my voice when I couldn't speak. Last year was the most difficult time of my life, so I really owe my close friends and relatives my everything. But in all honesty, I am relieved to finish this creation because I don't have to look back anymore. However, thank you so much for the support from my followers and friends :), I love the bones of you all - **Granger** ~


End file.
